Why Demigods Should Not Go To School
by mehx2
Summary: Nico is sent to middle school by Chiron, and he immediately hates it. He makes some friends, and starts to fit in as much as a demigod can, but then Nico meets some dangerous people. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. My Revenge

**So, I am editing my earlier chapters! Good news, I will be updating WAY more frequently! Bad news, I will be starting from the beginning again.**

**I apologize, seeing that I left you guys on a cliffhanger.**

**Although, there is the possibility that, since I haven't updated in so long, you have **_**forgotten **_**the cliffhanger!**

**Eh. Just read and review. **

Hey. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, here. Y'know, savior of Olympus, hero of the Second Titan War?

Alright, fine, _technically _that was Percy freaking Jackson, and maybe Annabeth and Grover the _satyr_, but they _could not _have done it without me. As in, we would all probably be dead.

No, that is _not _my ego talking. C'mon, don't I get any credit for the Styx thing? I mean, I snuck us out of the Underworld? Sure, it was my fault in the first place, but I didn't know that my father was a dirty, stinking li—

Ahem. Anyways, I'm writing this so that after I lose my sanity and end up in a mental asylum, people will know what happened to the famous zombie kid. And they would know that it was all Annabeth's fault.

Actually, most of it was me.

But it started out with Annabeth! See, I was just sitting peacefully in my cabin, minding my own business, when I heard a loud knock on my door. Well, you should know, by sitting peacefully, I mean catching up on desperately needed sleep when I should be in a counselors meeting that Chiron called 'A very important emergency meeting that should not be missed under any circumstances'.

But come on, how important can it be?

Either way, I have an excuse; I was up late with Travis and Conner spying on the Aphrodite cabin. And it's not what you think, calm down! We were trying to get back at them for decorating the Hades cabin bright pink, with glitter No, _I_was trying to get back at them. Travis and Conner were there to help me out, and for the perks of spying on the Aphrodite cabin. Unfortunately, to pass the time, Travis and Connor had a _crazy _idea to play a Pokémon game.

"Ursaring." Travis said confidently.

"Er, Gastly!" Conner replied, and then the two sons of Hermes turned to me.

I stared at them for a moment. "What?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"It's your turn." Travis said, casually.

"Alright, what do I do?"

Conner sighed dramatically, shared an exaggerated annoyed expression with his brother, and then turned to me. "You name a Pokémon that starts with the same letter as the last letter of the one named by the person before you. I said Gastly. You have to say one starting with Y." He said, and looked at me expectantly.

I shrugged. "Sorry guys, I don't know any Pokémon." I said, ignoring their indignant sputters. I leaned on the wall of the cabin and closed my eyes, trying to tune out Travis and Connor's whisperings about Pokémon. I remember some kids at my old school used to talk about it, but the cards were always too expensive for Bianca's and my allowance at our school. Instead, she bought me my Mythomagic cards to make up for it. I smiled in nostalgia, thinking of the days I shared with Bianca before we were brought to Camp Half-Blood.

I spent most of the night there waiting for the Aphrodite kids to fall asleep before we could sneak in and draw on their shirtless men posters. After a couple of hours of kneeling in the thorny bushes outside the Aphrodite cabin, Travis, Connor, and I finally managed to sneak in. I was holding my nose the entire time, but it seemed as if the two Hermes boys were impervious to the mix of fumes that were floating around the cabin.

I admit I'm not really one to prank other cabins, or engage in other forms of self inflicted harm. And usually, other cabins leave me alone too. It's a mutual relationship. Even the Hermes cabin has accepted the fact that no good will come out of pranking the Hades cabin. Most probably because I am actually _smart, _and I won't run screaming through camp if someone pranks me.

The Athena cabin may be full of the smartest kids here, but they fail to understand that their tantrums about the spiders that Clarisse had snuck into their cabin don't usually scare us, but _amuse _us. If you act as if it doesn't affect you whatsoever, the prank loses it's humor, and becomes meaningless.

One downside to my flawless logic is that along with inhuman intelligence comes a very unexciting life and lack of appreciation for the incredible dumb actions of my fellow campers. Which are incredibly dumb.

So you must be wondering why I'm sneaking into the Aphrodite cabin today?

Well, they broke the pact. Needless to say, it was an unspoken pact, but a pact nonetheless. And they _broke it._

So, according to _this _kid, all Hades is about to break loose.

I smirked evilly as I stared up at a poster hanging on the wooden wall of the cabin, and reached into my pocket to pull out a marker I got from the camp store this morning. I checked the label, and in bold dark letters was the words _Skerpie: A marker that will last forever!_

Shrugging at the poor imitation of a _Sharpie,_ I uncapped the marker and decided to start with the devil horns. I stood up on my toes and reached up and—

"What the Hades?" I muttered, the marker coming up dry. I apologize, I did not realize that _forever_ meant until the moment you uncap the marker. I looked over my shoulder and spotted a bright red marker rolling towards Travis' feet. I waved a hand to catch the sandy haired boy's attention, and Travis' head snapped up.

"Travis!" I whispered urgently, trying not to wake up Lacy, a somewhat innocent but deadly new camper. "Hand me that marker over there, I want to mutilate this poster." I said after Travis had nodded questionably at me.

"_What!_" I heard Conner gasp dramatically, and in the dark I could see his outline placing a hand over his heart. "Do you even know who that is?" he asked, offended.

I glanced at the poster behind me, which consisted of a blonde guy with his shirt thrown over his shoulder, looking far into the distance. I shuddered, and turned back to Conner. "I _really _couldn't care less. Come on Conner, don't tell me that you're being seduced by men who aren't even wearing shirts!"

Conner wrinkled his nose, and raised both hands defensively. "No way dude, not me! But that's Tom Felton, the British guy who played Draco Malfoy!"

"And I liked him a lot better in the movies when he was fully clothed. Come on Travis, you know the books are better than the movies anyways! And when did you guys get any time to leave camp and watch the movie?" Travis and Conner suddenly became very interested in their shoes, and I rolled my eyes. "Alright Travis, just give it to me before everyone wakes up!" I held out a hand and waited for him to hand me the bright red marker.

Travis hesitated, and shook his head. "No way, man, we can't let you do that to a TOM FELTON poster. Tom Felton is GOD."

My jaw dropped. Were they serious?

"Fine. I'll do it myself." I headed towards the red marker on the ground, but then I felt someone punch me in the stomach.

Someone, of course, being Conner.

"OOF" I gasped, grabbing at my stomach with both hands. I staggered backwards, right onto Drew's bed. For a moment, Travis, Connor, and I stared at each other in horror. After what seemed eternity, Drew bolted up and screamed into my ear. "OH MY GODS WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

All of the other Aphrodite kids started to stir. I did what any normal son of Hades trying to prank the Aphrodite cabin would do.

I ran.

"NICO! DON'T LEAVE US!" I heard the tormented screams of Travis and Conner as they prepared to be cursed by the Aphrodite cabin. I chuckled to myself as I remembered the last time the Stoll brothers were cursed by the Aphrodite kids; they had come to breakfast the next day with ugly makeup and clothes two sizes too small. I ran into the Hades cabin and flung myself onto my bed, ready to deny any 'false' accusations Travis and Conner say about me in the morning.

What can I say? I'm a son of Hades. Selfishness comes naturally.

Of course, I slept in, which brings me to my previous story. Annabeth being the annoying daughter of Athena, and me being in big trouble since I didn't wake up on time.

Of course, Annabeth just walked in after I didn't answer the door, and felt the need to literally drag me out of bed, force me to pull on my pants and my jacket, and follow her out to the Big House. Well, she isn't Seaweed Brain's girlfriend for nothing.

Of course, I protested, but between you and me, I'd take Kronos over a pissed daughter of Athena. Especially a pissed daughter of Athena and named _Annabeth Chase._

That girl is scary.

"No!" I whimpered, clinging to my bed sheets, as Annabeth tugged on the other end of them, "No, Leslie, don't let her take me!"

Annabeth stopped attempting to pull me off my bed for a moment. "…Leslie?" she asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Still clutching my bed sheets tightly, disregarding the fact that the top half of my body was hanging off of my bed, I nodded my head rapidly, staring wide eyed up at the blonde girl. "Yeah, Leslie! That's what I named my bed." I said proudly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. "Nico, you know that Leslie is a _girl's _name. Your bed is a _girl?_"

I shook my head, pouting. "Leslie is a unisex name. Equality for everyone!" I yelled to no one in particular, and then fell with a _thud _to the floor when Annabeth tugged particularly hard on my bed sheets.

As you can see, I'm not really a morning person. Annabeth managed to coerce a half awake Nico to get ready and follow her to the Big House, where the grumpy counselors were waiting for a certain son of Hades.

In my defense, I'm like the youngest one there. I have an _excuse._

When I voiced my thoughts to the counselors, they just glared at me. I guess it just takes time for people to accept genius.

**Read and Review!**


	2. My Fate

**I'm so sorry, I know I said that I'd be updating more often! And I would have, but I have been working on this really awesome PokeSpe fic, if anyone is interested. I'm putting it up in a bit, because it's not quite finished yet, but I have been obsessed with that.**

**Either way, enjoy!**

**Fawkespower**

Once I had comfortably situated myself in one of the plushy wheely chairs around the table, a couple of skittles in one hand, I decided that I probably should listen to what Chiron was saying. After all, I am being deprived of my sleep because of whatever he's saying.

"Now that we are all here," I swear Chiron looked right at me, "we can continue on the important tasks that must be completed by the end of this summer, which is arriving rapidly."

My sleepy brain didn't function quickly, and Chiron was already in the process of handing out clean up jobs before I finally realized the purpose of this 'very important meeting'.

"Woah, wait!" I burst out. Chiron stopped mid sentence, and everyone in the room looked at me; even Travis and Connor Stoll, who were determinedly ignoring me, stared at me in shock. But I was too pissed, or awesome to care. You pick which one.

"You mean to say that this very important meeting that I was required to attend by missing my well-needed-beauty-sleep-since-I-am-a-growing-14-y ear-old is about CLEANING DUTY BEFORE THE SUMMER ENDS!" I was literally spitting with rage. Ok, call me dramatic, but that's what happens to you after years of being excluded from society—you go a bit insane.

"My dear boy," Chiron started, but I cut him off.

"HONESTLY CHIRON! I'M EXHAUSTED! I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW AND GOING TO SLEEP AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE ME STOP!" I got up from my chair, spun around, and headed towards the door.

I mean, I thought that my exit was rather nice. Y'know, I had to whole tantrum, interrupt the person who keeps on trying to talk, and then march out the door. But of course, Annabeth had to ruin that as well.

"Nico, we're sending you to school" I heard someone say.

That stopped me.

I whirled around, swaying. Black dots clouded my vision, and I gripped the top of my chair to steady myself. Again, I _know_ it's dramatic, but I haven't gone to school since Bianca. You can see how I must have felt.

If you couldn't see, I didn't feel so good. Hence, the dizziness.

"But, why?" My voice sounded whiny, and I could see Travis and Conner sniggering at the desperation in my voice. I made a mental note to get back at them later, but then again, they _do _deserve the laughs. I mean, I did kind of desert them last night.

Annabeth sighed. "Nico, you're 14 already. Demigod or not, you need a proper education."

"I'm getting an education!" I unsheathed my sword and waved it around, causing Katie, who was in front of me, to duck and shoot me a deadly glare, which I just waved off. I mean, if I can survive Thalia's death glares, I can survive Katie's. Thalia is a _queen _of death glares.

My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth sighing.

"A _proper _education, Nico." She said, rolling her eyes as I lowered my sword. "As in math, chemistry, the law of independent assortment, derivatives and slope fields—"

Chiron cut her off. "I think he understands, my dear." He looked amused, and Annabeth smiled sheepishly, taking a seat again. Chiron continued, "And Nico, our new school program was what this meeting is about. I simply assumed that it would have been more practical to hand out the cleaning schedules first. Of course, if I had known that you would react like this, I would never have done so." Chiron finished, chuckling.

Oops. Guess I was wrong about that. I racked my brain for a reason why I couldn't go to school. "Well...that isn't going to work...because...I'm a son of Hades, right!" The idea struck me suddenly, and I held up my pointer finger, almost smiling. Of course, I don't smile in public. It would give people the wrong idea. They might think that I actually like them. "If I go out of the camp borders, I'll be attacked by monsters!" I finished triumphantly. Of course, I didn't notice their skeptical expressions until a little later. "What?" I asked, confused.

Annabeth spoke up. "Nico, you've gone out of the camp borders before. Alone. And if you didn't go to school, you would probably be wandering around anyway, like before, don't try and deny it. And Chiron thinks that the monsters won't be as much of a problem as before, since we just survived the Second Titan War. They would want to keep their distance for a while" Annabeth sounded worn out, like memories of the Titan War would damage her mentally. Percy, who was unsuccessfully trying to poke holes in his impenetrable skin with a pencil in his boredom, took her hand reassuringly. I almost gagged, but then I remembered the problem at hand.

Damn. I was stuck.

"Nico, it's for the best. You'll have to go to school sooner or later, and this is the best time for you." Chiron said pleadingly, obviously trying to avoid an argument like the famous Percy—Thalia stand off the other summer.

So far, the rest of the camp counselors had been watching this discourse like a tennis match. Travis and Conner had completely forgotten about their new hatred for me, thankfully, and they looked sympathetic.

"It's OK Nico, I doubt that it would be that bad" Travis said, shrugging, but obviously trying to hold back a grin. I sent a level 10 glare at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You'll be here in memory." Conner said, not even trying to fight the grin stretched across his face. "I just can't believe you're going to miss all of the neat tricks Travis and I planned out!" Conner said with an evil grin, but then glanced worriedly at Chiron.

Chiron smiled, and he almost looked as if sympathetic that the two twins couldn't perform the 'neat tricks' they had planned out. But, of course, we all knew him better. "I'm sorry boys, but you're going to school as well. I have a list of a couple of chosen campers and the schools that they are going to."

Travis shot a hand gun at Katie, winking and said, "I don't care what school I'm going to Chiron, as long as Katie's there too." To this, Katie scooted her chair to the right as far as she could away from Travis,

Unfortunately for Katie, as far away to the right knocked Clarisse over. "Watch it, punk!" Clarisse growled at Katie, and accidently pushed an open can of soda into Drew's lap.

"What did you just do?" Drew shrieked indignantly. She immediately popped open another soda, and poured it over Clarisse's head, fuming.

Clarisse stared at the daughter of Aphrodite for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes. "Oh, this is war."

This caused a full fledged war to break out in the Big House, Chiron on the side pleading for peace, Percy trying to be the ultimate peacemaker, Annabeth trying to talk logic into everyone until she got hit by a stream of cheez-its, and etcetera.

Oh, joy. I almost couldn't wait for school, to get away from these lunatics.

Almost, of course.

**Read and Review, please!**


	3. My Save

**Hi. Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry for the delay.**

**I won't keep you, so I'll just do the disclaimer and be on my way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, because if I did, I'd be working on finishing the House of Hades. Which needs to come out soon. 'Cause I need it.**

**Really. ;)**

**~Fawkespower**

Sleep. Glorious sleep. I pulled my blanket closer up to my chin and turned to my side, snuggling deeper into my pillow. I breathed in slowly and savored the feeling of not having to get out of bed. Nope, no monsters chasing me, no annoying step mom or step grandmom nagging you to get out of bed and eat cereal or garden or something equally ridiculous, just me and my bed. I sighed contently until—

"_Nico di Angelo! _If you don't get out of this cabin in the next _five minutes, _I will drag you down to the Underworld and let Demeter force you to farm for a _month!_" I heard a female voice screaming at me from outside the Hades cabin, and then angry stomps dimming in sound.

Annabeth had been assigned the duty of waking me up early again, since she insists that she needs to go over the 'rules and regulations' for the trip with all of us.

Anyways, disregarding Annabeth's incessant need to obsessively organize, there are 10 kids going to school at first as a test trial to make sure everything goes smoothly. Thinking back on it, Annabeth choosing me was probably a poor decision. For one, I'm a son of Hades, and you know what they say about sons of Hades.

If you didn't know, it's something like we attract disaster and chaos and random shit like that.

Anyways, I rolled out of bed (Annabeth threatened me with death if I was late today, which is a threat taken quite seriously by demigods), and I groggily pulled on some clothes. After properly checking that I hadn't worn my pants on my head or something equally embarrassing, I sluggishly shuffled up to the door of my cabin and swung the door open to end up face to face with a brown haired girl around my age. She shrieked, and stumbled back. I raised an eyebrow impassively, but my emotionless face was probably due to the fact that it was 7:30 in the morning.

"Er, Annabeth asked me to make sure you come to breakfast on time. Right after she's having her meeting about the rules and regulations on the schools, which she says won't take too long." she said, rolling her eyes. She had regained her composure, but she seemed a little pissed that I startled her.

"Um, we?" I recognized her now. Her name was Gyne, daughter of Hecate. One of the lamer goddesses. Don't look at me like that, you have to admit, Hecate _is_ pretty lame. Goddess of magic? Puh-leeze. I mean, it would be a little more impressive if she was the only goddess who used magic, but that's not even true. Seriously, Hecate, what is your purpose?

Ahem. Continuing, Gyne was wearing shorts and her CampHalf-Blood t-shirt, and a bright neon green backpack was slung over her shoulder, with a Gatorade bottle sticking out of the end.

She rolled her eyes again at my question, but apparently decided that she was going to answer it anyways. "Yes, _we_. I'm going too." She crossed her arms expectantly at me. "Well? You're going to be late for breakfast. Annabeth told me to tell you that if you arrive late, she will rip your legs off and feed them to Peleus." Gyne tilted her head at the dragon curled around Thalia's pine tree, and it roared. I shrugged.

"Well, if you would get out of the way, then Annabeth wouldn't have to do a thing. So, move." I said, flicking my hand at her. Yeah, kind of rude, but again, not a morning person. Do not mess with Nico di Angelo in the morning. Unless you're Annabeth, who does it anyways, because she knows that I can't do a thing against her. Probably because I'm deathly terrified of her.

Gyne scowled at me, and then whirled around on one foot and stalked towards the pavilions, probably to eat breakfast. I took a step to follow her until I was bombarded by two sandy haired figures, their faces covered by the shadow of my cabin.

"Nico!" the first one said, grinning evilly. "Just the person we were looking for!"

"Well, we were looking for him." The second one said, shrugging. "That's why we came over to the Hades cabin. I mean, no one wants to come here without any sort of reason anyways."

"Heh, guys!" I chuckled nervously. "Why don't we all go down to the pavilion and eat breakfast! There are witnes—uh, waffles there!" I held my hands out pleadingly.

Travis and Conner stepped out of the shadows and towered over me (what do you expect, they're three years older than me!), but the effect was ruined when I actually saw their faces.

I slammed a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter, but it didn't work so well. "W-what did they do to you!" I chuckled, pointing at the make up plastered onto the sons of Hermes' faces. Travis and Conner looked like a messed up Barbie doll, with bright red lipstick making their lips look _much _bigger than they really were, and sparkles decorating pretty much every inch of their face.

"It's _your _fault." Conner said, crossing his arms and pouting, making the lipstick look even more ridiculous.

"Well," I said thoughtfully. "Not really. If you had _just given me the marker—"_

"We _don't _want to hear it." Travis said, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait," I paused. "At the meeting the other day. You didn't look like this!" I pointed out, curious.

Conner shrugged. "We got Gyne to do some magic on us so Chiron wouldn't see. If he did, we'd get in even bigger trouble. Of course, he'd never punish the Aphrodite cabin, or any cabin other than Hermes." He said bitterly.

"But that's why we're coming to you!" Travis said brightly. "Revenge!"

I stared, terrified, at the evil expressions on the two demigods I used to call my friends, all the while carefully formulating a plan in my head. The timing had to be perfect, every maneuver had to be carefully put into action.

"HEEEEEEEELP! HELP ME!" I screamed as I raced towards the pavilions, Travis and Conner not far behind. I glanced behind me and saw them coming closer and closer—they weren't sons of Hermes for nothing. But their godly parent did not help their intelligence—I managed to push Travis into Conner, and sent them into a deadly sprawl with each one wanting to get up before the other, giving me time for my escape. I should have known that it wouldn't last for too long.

I continued to sprint, my legs screaming in agony and the sword on my side painfully clunking against my leg. I was almost there—5 meters, 4 meters, just a couple of feet—

"Oomph!" I fell face forward as my foot caught a rock. I groaned and rolled over onto my back to be faced with two, very livid, sons of Hermes.

"Hello Nico." Conner said, smirking.

"How are you today?" Travis cracked his knuckles.

I smiled sheepishly. "H-hey guys? W-what abo—"

"What are you two doing?" I heard someone's voice from above my head. I jerked back and saw an angry Annabeth glaring at Travis and Conner.

"Uh…." Travis said sheepishly. "Training for the ballet?"

Conner slapped Travis' shoulder. "No, we're doing extensive martial arts training!" he said, and struck a pose. "Hi-yah!"

For a moment, Annabeth just stared at the two. Then she shook her head, exasperated.

"Just leave." She said, pulled me up by my arm, none too gently, and led me towards the pavilion.

Well, I guess you could say that I owed Annabeth. But I'd still prefer getting beat up by Travis and Conner than forced to go to school.

Wouldn't you agree?

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Sorry, I'm just writing to say that I will be deleting my account in about a week. I mean, I've been getting PMs from some of you all, so I thought that it would be nicer if I told you. Thank you all for your support and stuff :) ~Fawkespower 


End file.
